


From Nightmares to Ease

by TryingAndDoing



Category: Fear the Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Español | Spanish, F/F, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-12 01:02:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7078063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TryingAndDoing/pseuds/TryingAndDoing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After being shot, Ofelia found everynight increasingly difficult to sleep. One night she's joined in difficulty and befriends Alicia more than she intended.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've never watched the 100, and don't exactly understand why Eliza Lex was created, but I made a reference to her for those that want her to be canon. Ofelia didn't get nearly enough damn scene time in 2a, so I encorperated parts from the season. Just so everything is consentual, I've presumed Alicia to be 18, and Ofelia around 24. Enjoy.

Late at night, when everyone else is asleep was often when Ofelia found herself restless from pain. Her shoulder hurt periodically, like it's on a routine- some nights worse than others. She didn't show it, and her father told her not to. They can't be a burden, so she shouldn't ask for any painkillers above the simple, easy to scavenge. Not numbing the pain made her lay awake most nights, until she absolutely couldn't stay awake any longer. Just deal with it, that's what Daniel would tell her. She didn't exactly resent her father, but he knew how to be a prick at times. She didn't talk back, because that would've set him off. Daniel was loving, and showing that by trying to keep them- her- safe. Instead she did as told, for the time being.

Since she couldn't sleep, she had made her way to the outside deck, avoiding Nick as he sat guard. She wanted to be alone, away from her fellow shipmates. Sometimes just watching the waves, or looking at the stars helped her relax. There wasn't ever any of the growling from people who had turned, unlike when they had been on land. That was the only benefit she found from being in the yacht. Besides that, Ofelia found herself hating life onboard. Her arm was the main cause for her being miserable, but so was not being allowed to voice her opinion. Daniel was right, the two were out numbered. Even counting Strand, they were still the minority. Still, they had gotten this far already, what they all had going was working, and she intended to keep it that way. As soon as her arm was able to handle it, she would offer to pull her weight. 

Sitting in the darkness with her knees to her chest, she stared at the moon, how it's light reflected across the waves. The ripples often made the sight beautiful. Lost in her thoughts she hadn't heard Alicia appear until she heard her cursing.  
"It's alright." Ofelia snapped her head towards the girl. "You don't have to leave."  
"I didn't think anyone else was out here except Nick."  
"Yeah.." Ofelia spoke softly, watching as Alicia sat beside her on the deck. "You couldn't sleep?"  
"No. It was another nightmare."  
"About Matt?"  
"About everyone. I don't think I've slept a night since everything turned to shit."  
"Same." 

They sat in silence for a while, while Alicia was fumbling around with the sleeves of her sweater.

"Why couldn't you sleep?" Looking at the curious face, Ofelia couldn't help but answer honestly.  
"Sometimes my arm hurts more at night when I lay down."  
"Are you out of medicine?"

Hesitating, Ofelia looked towards the water. "Since last week."  
"What? Why didn't you say anything?"  
"Daniel."  
"Oh." Knowingly, Alicia watched as she nodded. Of course.  
"He said it would be a burden to you all, if I were to take too many."  
"That's shit."  
"What if something were to happen to you? Say you were shot, and you needed it but I had taken the last."  
"That won't happen."  
"It's just a scenario." Ofelia sighed. "You never know in this world, after all that's happened, what people are willing to do."  
"You're right." Chuckling, Ofelia offered a smile.

Nothing was said for a while. Alicia had laid on her back, staring blindly at the ocean, while Ofelia watched her from time to time, more than she wanted to accept.

"Alicia," Ofelia stood, "I'm going to bed now."  
"Alright. Hope you can get some sleep." As she sighed, Ofelia nodded.  
"You need to keep this between us."  
"Why?"  
"I don't want my father upset."  
"But you're hurting." Alicia protested. Resting a hand on her shoulder, Ofelia shook her head.  
"It's almost done healing. I'll be okay. Please.. just us."  
"Okay."  
"Thank you." As Ofelia stood, she spoke one last time. "And thank you for the company. I always enjoy talking with you."

Shortly after Ofelia left, Alicia followed inside, going to where they kept their supplies. Daniel be damned. Glancing over her shoulder, she kept watch incase someone was to come in. Unlikely, but someone always managed to lurk around at night. Finding the prescription, Alicia put a few days worth of pills into her pocket before going to bed. Hopefully no one would notice, because she wasn't exactly doing something wrong, just doing something Daniel didn't want.

No one suspected a thing, unlike Alicia had thought. She went all morning and afternoon with a feeling of paranoia, but soon forgot about the feeling because there was no way in hell she'd be caught. As the sun set and night fell upon the day, she grabbed a blanket and waited where she had ran into Ofelia the night before. If Daniel hadn't been so controling as to what Ofelia did all day she could've gotten them to her earlier. A few hours passed, and Alicia fell into a drowsy state of mind. 

"I'm sure your bed is more comfortable than this." Ofelia teased from behind as she approached. Sitting beside her like the night before, she touched Alicia's arm to let her know she was there, incase she hadn't heard her.  
"Chris snores."  
"Does he now? That's blackmail material." Fading back to conciousness, Alicia sat up and yawned.  
"You have a nightmare tonight?"  
"Yes."  
"I'm sorry." Alicia frowned.  
"Before all of this happened I used to go on walks when I couldn't sleep. Can't exactly do that on a boat, but this is nice though."  
"Did you ever smoke?"  
"Excuse me?" Ofelia laughed, shaking her head in disbelief. "A few times. Usually only when.. a friend would. I wasn't big on it. Did you?"  
"Hasn't everyone?"  
"Why did you ask? Nick is more likely to have some weed than I am."  
"Aha, no. I just wanted to know more about you."  
"So you start by asking about my drug usage?" Alicia only shrugged.  
"I had to start somewhere."  
"Alright." Ofelia took the lead, since Alicia hadn't followed up with any more questions. "Do you want difficult to answer, or easy questions?"  
"Hmm? I guess easy for now."  
"What was school like?"  
Alicia was confused at first, but thought about her answer. "Miserable. I studied so I could get out of there sooner. I had one year left before leaving."  
"Were you bullied?"  
"Not really. What about you?"  
"I switched school a few times, two or three times. In my junior year things were bad, but after that everything seemed to get better."  
"Did you have any boyfriends?"  
"I had one but he wasn't really my type, he was a nice guy though." Ofelia hummed as she thought back to her past days dating people.  
"Was he the only one you dated in highschool?"  
"The only guy. I dated another guy in college, I suppose Andrew could be on that list as well, but they aren't what I'm into."  
Alicia realized what she had been implying, and figured out why Ofelia laughed. "Does Daniel approve that you're gay?"  
"Somethings I don't give a damn about whether he approves or not, my sex life is one of those things. I still remember what he told me when he found out, "Eres lesbiana? Cago en la puta. ¡Salir!"  
"I'm sorry."  
"Don't be." Ofelia shrugged. "Have you ever dated a girl?"  
"Twice, before Matt."

Ofelia cooed, wiggling her eyebrows up and down. Her good arm got smacked, earning a grin from herself.

"Do these mistresses have names?"  
"Lex and Eliza."  
"Okay. Ask me a few." 

As the night progressed, the questions ranged from easy to hard, as Ofelia had put it, over various topics. The later into the night it got, the closer the two were laying. Alicia shared the blanket she brought because the temperature dropped. When Ofelia was about to fall asleep, Alicia reached into her pocket for the bag which held the medicine she snatched earlier. She nudged Ofelia back awake, and placed it in her hand.

"What is this?" She looked down in the dark, trying to make sense.  
"I took them for you. I know you'll be angry or upset, whatever, but you need them. You're one of us, to hell with daniel and his stubbornness. Doesn't he see that his own daughter is suffering because of his pride? I didn't take them all, just enough for the next few days. I hope you'll understand."

Alicia was right, she was angry and upset. Complaining earlier didn't mean she wanted the younger girl to go steal for her. Hell, if she was going to steal them she would have already.  
"Thank you, Alicia. You shouldn't have ta-"  
"I don't care! On this boat, you're family. Family doesn't let family hurt."  
"Thank you." 

Ofelia decided against working in anger and yelling at the girl, because she understood why Alicia did what she did, and it moved her. Sitting up, she brought the girl into a hug and held her.  
"Thank you," Ofelia mumbled into her ear. "For tonight, and these."  
"You're welcome. You should probably go to bed."  
"You're one to talk."  
"Don't sass me." Alicia jabbed her ribs before picking up the blanket. Ofelia squirmed, biting in laughter, not want to reveal she was ticklish. They both walked into the cabins, sneaking past Strand this time. As Alicia got to her door Ofelia mouthed goodnight, watching her turn in.

The sun had risen, possibly hours ago. Staying up late meant waking late; not like time mattered anymore, but Ofelia dragged herself from bed for her fathers sake. Someone was yelling, she wasn't sure who- they were outside. Why another arguement? Living this close to everyone with nowhere to go and arguing was a terrible idea. She identified one of the voices as Strand, and as she was walking out to see who else it was she passed Nick, ruling him out. Travis, Madison, Chris, and Alicia were with Strand. Daniel was probably captaining the yacht, even though it was more than likely on autopilot. Chris looked pissed, with his parents looking nervous, at least Travis did. Alicia was near Chris, she looked as if she had been defending Chris for whatever reason. Stepping out, Ofelia stood neutrally in the back, observing. Stand was done, as he walked off he cursed loud enough for everyone to hear. Everyone dispersed soon after, in separate ways. Originally she was going to ask Madison what was happening, but when she walked past she glared disapprovingly at Ofelia, setting off the wrong vibes. Strand was always a no. Travis and Chris more than likely would tell her it was none of her business. After everyone had gone, she followed where Alicia had gone, hoping to have some light shed on the situation.

The younger girl was sitting with her legs dangling off the back of the boat, staring intensely at nothing. From behind she looked incredibly upset over what had just gone down.

"Would you mind a friend?"  
"Go for it." Alicia huffed, uninterested.  
"What did they say that upset you?"  
"They act like we're fucking invalids, that we don't know how to function on our own."  
"Were they targeting Chris?"  
"Strand was belittling him because he's still mourning his mother, and how he's not like Nick."  
"He's young-" Alicia cut her off, anger dripping off her bitter soaked words.  
"-he's not a child!"  
Giving Alicia a moment, Ofelia continued. "He's young and maturing. In no way is he a child, but his emotions need time to develop. That doesn't make him any weaker or any less than the rest of us. Something good will happen in him, and he'll find peace. We're all equals now."  
"Why don't they see that?" Alicia turned towards her, still heated in her expression.  
"Because they're parents, they still see us as children. Strand doesn't have any, he see's children as dead-weights. Him tearing into Chris won't help him; when Chris needs help most. Everyone needs to support Chris, and help him along this journey. We all need help to stay strong- together."  
"It's bullshit." Alicia's anger seemed to be leaving, which left her defenseless.  
"I would offer a drink, but I don't have one." 

Alicia chuckled, turning into the hug Ofelia offered. She sank into it, wanting to be held. Alicia's head pressed into Ofelia's chest, trying to sink in. She wanted to forget, to have a moment without all of the stress from her family, from the world. Ofelia wasn't about to let go until Alicia needed, for now she would be her shoulder, her rock. Kissing Alicia's forehead came instinctually to comfort her. "Give them time and they'll see how strong you all are, you'll be respected soon enough."  
"Sometimes I feel like only you do."  
"Nonsense. Don't let them in your head. Strand is wrong; you're not useless."


	2. Chapter 2

After the events of earlier, Daniel and Travis called everybody inside the cabin for lunch. Food helped everyone's mood, as the group was now getting along- laughing, talking. Everyone was happy, like Strands outburst had little to no effect. Ofelia was conversing with Nick before Alicia had moved to sit beside her, joining in on the conversation. Once he finished eating he had excused himself to see if Strand needed him. Keeping her voice low enough so only Ofelia could hear her, Alicia whispered he was whipped. Stifling her laughter, Ofelia nodded. Not that anyone had noticed them whispering amongst themselves- Daniel was doing god knows what with Madison and Travis, and Chris went to his room. 

Picking up a deck of cards, Alicia returned to her seat beside Ofelia and began shuffling. Playing cards had become her new way of passing time, and having fun in general. Ofelia had encouraged the idea, because she didn't want hope to fade in this new world.  
"Have you been taking the medicine?" Alicia asked quietly, glancing at her mother before she dealt out the cards cautiously.   
"I have, and they have been helping very much. I may not have agreed with your actions, but you were right- so I'll thank you again."  
"There's no need to thank me, honestly. I would have gotten them for any of us."  
"Even Strand?" Ofelia asked, trying to bait her.  
Alicia rolled her eyes and shrugged. "Alright, maybe not everyone. But he's a douche. You understand?"  
"Completely. I will need to change the bandage in a while, however, to see if it's gotten infected."  
"I could help you, if you like."  
"There's no need, it will only take a few minutes."  
"It sounds more interesting than this." Smiling, Ofelia nodded, giving into her.  
"Very well. After this game?"

One game of solitair turned into a few, until they had managed to sort all of the cards into their respective suits. Going lower to the bedroom chambers, Ofelia grabbed the medical pack which she had been using and began sorting through it. Alicia sat beside her, holding the selected items. Sliding her shirt and bra strap from her shoulder, Ofelia began peeling away the bandage.   
"It looks much better from the first time I saw it."  
"Definitely. My shoulder feels amazing compared to then." After wiping it clean with alcohol, Ofelia was reaching for the bandage in Alicia's hands, but the girl wouldn't hand it over.  
"Let me." Alicia delicately placed the gauze over the wound which was mostly healed, and began taping it down. Once she finished she guided the straps of Ofelia's clothing back into position.  
"I think after today I might not need the bandages anymore, since not much blood or anything is seeping from the wound. We should be conservative of our supplies."  
"That isn't Daniel speaking, is it?"  
"No. Just me." Taking two pills from the bag in her pocket, Ofelia swallowed them down with some water before sitting on her bed.  
"Alright."  
"Just alright?"  
"You shouldn't let him micro-manage you over everything."  
"I know. I don't, but my father and I often have the same way of thinking. Growing up we didn't have much, often struggling to get by, so we were fairly frugal and sparingly. A little goes a long way; do without if it isn't necessary."  
"Was that a Spanish proverb?"  
"I have no idea." Ofelia smiled standing and preparing her bed for sleep. "I need some rest, these things make me drowsy. You have a good afternoon, alright?" Alicia nodded, giving her an embracing hug before watching her climb into the bedding. Alicia pulled the blankets up, tucking her in. Ofelia was giggling, but didn't comment on the action. Instead she closed her eyes and listened to the door open and close. 

Drowsy was byfar an understatement, Ofelia couldn't remember falling asleep, just knowing she was, and in the middle of a dream. Everyone was there, but more importantly Alicia was with her snuggling. No one seemed to disapprove, which she found surprising. In the middle of the dream she realized it was a lucid dream, and that it probably had been since the beginning. Snuggling Alicia didn't sound too bad, especially having the smaller woman pressed against her tightly. Occasionally a kiss was stolen, much to Ofelia's liking. Hell, this dream would be the death of her.

Waking to find that Alicia wasn't in bed beside her, or had the slightest desire to be in a relationship was mildly upsetting; thoughts like that had to be contained to her and her alone, no way in hell was Alicia ever to find out that she'd dreamt that. She hadn't meant to, just once it started desire took over and didn't stop. There wasn't anything wrong with wanting to have a relationship with someone, was it her fault that Alicia was on her subconsciousness as she slept? The two had been spending significantally more time together, so Ofelia shrugged any regret off. What's done is done, at least the thoughts were private.

Nick, Alicia, and Chris were protesting to go to shore because Alicia had spotted a plane wreck. No walkers were around, and they needed more supplies. Madison wasn't having it, forcing Travis to take her side. She concidered them children and wanted to hold them back. Daniel stepped in and volunteered to supervise them, as a watch incase any of the turned people were to attack. Giving in, Madison didn't have a choice, they had made up their minds on leaving. Once again, Ofelia had caught the tail-end of the conversation, but she approved. Daniel would keep any and all of them safe from anything, and it served as an opportunity for the younger three to prove they weren't children anymore. 

Helping to load the boat with bags to carry whatever they were to find ashore, Ofelia separated Alicia from the group for a quick chance to talk to her in private.

"Stay safe out there, keep your head up." Holding eachother closely had become a natural feeling as of recent, but this hug felt different. They both noticed the strangeness in it.  
"We'll be back soon. And the radio signal should be strong enough to still communicate."  
"I know, I know. Just come back in one piece." Their heads had been connected, pressed forehead to forehead. Alicia shifted her arms from around Ofelia's back to allow her hands on the woman's face. Pulling the taller woman down, she closed the few inches that separated their lips. Eyes closing rapidly, Alicia could feel blood soaring through her body in a way she hadn't felt in years. Not even kissing Matt had her feeling as connected to another person as this chaste kiss did. Disconnecting apart, Alicia whispered something to her, but her ears failed her from shock.

Nick was yelling. "Alicia, hurry up! We have to go." As the two reappeared, Ofelia stood by Alicia's parents and Strand.  
Yelling back, Alicia glared at him. "I said I was going to the bathroom before we left. Don't be a dick."  
"Can't help it." Nick grinned, offering her help into the boat. Daniel hugged his daughter before boarding. As they pulled away towards land, Alicia and Nick waved goodbye. Clutching her arms to her chest, Ofelia couldn't contain herself- she couldn't stop the twitching in her fingers, the worry in her eye. As the figures faded further away, her eyes never left the small boat.

"We've made it." Chris sounded through the radio.

"Travis?" Ofelia asked, knowing full well without looking that he was still standing to her side. "Where are the other pairs of binoculars?"  
"Probably on the helm. You can take my pair, I still need to work on the clog in the filters. Maddie, you'll keep an eye on them?"  
"Of course." The blonde continued to scowl in disapproval at the defiance her children showed. In an attempt to make peace, Ofelia reassuringly said they would be okay. 

Time was ticking past slowly as the two women watched bag after bag be loaded, and they kept returning to scavenge more items. The tension of worry had slowly eased a little, as fourty minutes into their adventure had passed. She kept watch on everyone she could see, however Chris disappeared longer than the others. Nick had ventured off in the direction they had last seen Chris, and he also disappeared from view. 

Gunshots were fired, on the top of the hill was a hoard of people that had died and come back. White knuckling the binoculars, Ofelia was cursing. There was nothing she could do, only watch. Her heart tensed tighter than ever before as the dead got closer to her father and friends, whom were retreating to the boat. Chris ran back, and grabbed something as a weapon. When he did that everyone followed his lead, and began attacking the attackers, fighting for their lives. Madison was screaming into the radio, asking where Nick was. Once they borded Nick came from the hoard, drenched in blood. He wasfaster than the dead, however, almost as if he wasn't one of them. Watching as he also climbed into the boat, all stress and fear came to a halt for Ofelia. No one seemed hurt. Nick snatched the radio from Chris and was reassuring his mother he was fine, and that the blood she saw wasn't his. 

Travis reappeared after hearing the gunshots, and tied their return boat to the yacht as soon as possible. No one had bothered to empty their new supplies from the boat and bring them onboard, instead they were gathered around Nick as he explained he was alright. Alicia went straight to Ofelia's arms, holding her tighter than ever, then to her mother. After the initial commotion ended, they set to work due to the sunset, bringing the bags onto the deck, then inside to be sorted through. No one rested until the job was complete, Nick hadn't even bathed- although no one would have complained if he did. His mother banished him to the shower until he smelled like a human again.

For only eight people on the yacht, Alicia couldn't find a moment alone with Ofelia at all, thanks to Daniel. He never left her side for the entire evening, which grew to be an annoying feature about him, even if she didn't show it. She didn't feel right confiding in Ofelia when her father was within earshot. She'd already gone on a limb and kissed her, knowing it would make or break their friendship. As of right now (aside from a return hug) it felt broken. Would Ofelia ostracize her just because of a missunderstanding? Alicia turned into bed after bathing, hoping if her fears were true it would happen sooner than later. Unable to sleep she couldn't get Ofelia off her mind, and began self-torturing herself by thinking of all the wonderful things about Ofelia. Head stuffed under her pillow she wanted to disappear, at least until her crush subsided.

From across the room, Alicia looked genuinely pissed off. She'd been avoiding everyone, and leaving the room if someone approached her. Madison nearly had her head torn off when she questioned her. Whatever her mom said set her off, and Alicia left to her room. Ofelia took the opportunity to follow her, hoping Chris wouldn't be inside. 

"Leave me alone." Alicia growled out, not looking at who knocked and entered.  
Ofelia closed the door, ignoring her request. Going out on a limb, Ofelia walked behind her and placed her arms around Alicia's waist, forehead on her shoulder. "What's wrong?" Alicia was startled, contemplating pushing away, but she didn't.  
"Why are you here?"  
"Because you're upset and I'm worried about you." Turning her around, Ofelia's face showed the concern she was having. "You haven't been yourself since you got back. Did something happen out there?"  
"No."  
"Do you want to talk about it?"  
"Not exactly."  
"Alright. Well," Ofelia sighed and began loosening her arms from Alicia's body. "Since you asked to be left alone I'll go. I'll be with my father if you want to find me later to talk, or if you just need someone."  
"Actually, would you stay?" Kissing the top of her head, Ofelia nodded and brought the girl flush against her like before. 

A hug had never been as secure or enduring in her life that she recalled, maybe Ofelia was just better at hugging than anyone else. Somehow they managed to leave the room and go to Ofelia's for privacy, without the worry of someome walking in. Alicia had been blushing, which felt like the perfect opportunity for Ofelia to test where they stood; she kissed her a little too quickly for her own liking.   
"I don't have the wrong idea, do I?" Oh god, please say no. At that moment Alicia's face had become impossible to read, and she looked like she was headed towards shock. "Alicia, please?" Eyes snapping up from her dazed moment, Alicia shook her head. Her plush lips found Ofelia's in a longer kiss. Pulling Alicia closer, the next series of kisses were significantally better than the first two they shared, as they were acquiring more practice with one another.

Laying in eachothers arms, Alicia had been kissing the outside of Ofelia's shoulder occasionally. She was tired, but her body and mind were soaring high. Her fingers deftly skimmed over the bandage on Ofelia's arm, causing her to look over more alertly.  
"Did I hurt you?"  
"No, I think it's pretty much done healing."  
"Okay." Lips pressing to her shoulder again, Alicia continued what she had been doing. 

"We should probably get up and see what everyone else is doing, it's been a long time. My father will check on me if I don't check on him."  
"That's so annoying."  
"Mmm," Ofelia lift the hand off her chest and kissed it, "would you rather someone start looking for you, and have them walk in on me kissing you?"  
"That would als-mm-" Alicia was interrupted by Ofelia climbing over her and kissing her. With an unmanagable smile, Ofelia rolled off of her and the bed, helping the other girl up.   
"Do you want to meet up tonight?"  
"Of course." Alicia managed to get her arms around Ofelia's neck before kissing her cheek.  
"Try not to fight with the others, alright? Come and find me if you need to let off steam."

Watching the sunset in the distance, Ofelia sat outside on the deck feeling the oceans breeze. As of late the wind had picked up, making the nights much colder. After the sun sank into the glowing ocean, she laid back and stared at the sky. It went from solid colors fading away to darkness, followed by various stars shining through. Nick was talking in the background, but his words became as dull as hearing waves crash. Not too long after tuning him out, a blanket was draped over her shoulders. She was almost startled, but remembered asking Alicia to join her later in the evening. Alicia had been staring over her shoulder before she sat beside her. Someone else had been around, Ofelia suspected by Alicia's behavior, but they must have looked away when the younger girl kissed her.  
"As bad as it sounds, I missed you."  
"So soon?" Ofelia wrapped an arm around her shoulder, offering the blanket as wind protection. "Who else is out here?"  
"Nick. Strand went inside." Alicia's arms sunk around her waist, her head dropping to her shoulder. "I offered to stand guard tonight, but they told me there's no changing the schedule for who's doing it."  
"When is it your watch?"  
"Three days."  
"Well if I happen to find myself out here in three days.. then I'll be able to do this-" she glanced back to where Nick had been, when she saw he wasn't anywhere around she took the opportunity to peck her lips. "- without sneaking around."  
"Maybe we should make my mom warm up to you."  
"Hah. She's always giving me the bitchy cold shoulder."  
"But she cares for you, and everyone else on this yacht. If you give her time, maybe she'll like you."  
"She doesn't have to like me. I'm not fooling around with you because we're hormonal and need to have sex. I like you, Alicia. There's nothing more I want than to protect you, to get to know you, and make you happy."  
"Since we're not fooling around, as you put it, what are we doing? Dating?"  
"Seems hard to date when the dead want to infect you."  
"Be serious.." Alicia scolded, trying not to sound too serious herself. She wanted to know, just to be sure.  
"We can call this dating. All you need to know is I want to be yours, for as long as you want me." Kissing her cheek, Alicia nodded then returned her head to the shoulder it was resting on.  
"Alright."  
"I'd kiss you, but our company is back." Ofelia whispered as she heard Nick approaching. He sat beside them for the next few hours, chatting about all sorts of subjects. As Ofelia was turning in for the night, she eventually got her kiss to Alicia's lips.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The conversation between Daniel and Ofelia, roughly translates to the following.
> 
> "Be careful, I do not trust them."  
> "Why, Papa?"  
> "Trust my instinct."  
> "Our people, my people, or Strand and his?"  
> "Both."

After the attack at the church no one talked until arriving at the safe-house Strand had talked about. The drive was intense and uncomfortable, Travis and Daniel sat in the cabin with Strand while the rest sat in the bed of the truck. Madison was beside Chris and Nick, shooting daggers at Alica and Ofelia as they were unusually closer together. Maybe it was because of earlier that she seemed more annoyed, but she didn't come across as if she were having a good day, even if they were safe for the time being. Everyone was shaken up, so she probably had her reasons.

As they walked along the pathway to the house, Daniel pulled Ofelia to the back of the group, distancing themselves. Alicia had been glancing over curiously at the two, but Ofelia shook her head no to try and tell her not to worry. Dropping back further, he muttered in a low voice, so he wasn't heard by the others.  
"Tenga cuidado, no me fío de ellos." Stern and to his point, Daniel wasn't going to listen to any arguments.  
"Por qué, Papa?" After Alicia's accident with Jack everyone was cautious about new people- but Strand trusted these people, shouldn't they?  
"Fíare de mi instintos."  
"Nuestro pueblo, mi gente, o Strand y gente?"  
"Ambos." Daniel dismissed her back to the group, walking her back to everyone. Alicia mouthed something questioningly to her, trying her best to be subtle. "Later," she mouthed in return. Offering an apologetic smile, Alicia bumped her arm against Ofelia's, finding any excuse to be close and touch her. Ofelia kept bumping her back and laughing quietly, quite entertained. Unabsorbing from one another, Ofelia gathered Alicia's attention to the people standing outside the house. Strand was chatting with someone before the two headed inside. As for the rest of the group, they were to surrender their weapons upon entering the premises. 

A tour of the mansion followed, before the housekeeper (at least that's what Ofelia considered her, based off of her clothing) dissasembled the group into individual rooms. Setting her bag onto the bed assigned to her, Ofelia was pulling out a fresh pair of clothing when she caught a glimpse behind herself of someone standing in the doorway.  
"What brings such a beautiful woman to my room?"  
"I wanted to be around you, but I don't have an excuse."  
"Very well. Would you mind closing the door?" Alicia did as asked before sitting on the bed not being occupied by Ofelia's belongings.  
"Are you sharing the room with your father?"  
"Yes, and you've climbed into the wrong bed." Ofelia was trying her best to sound annoyed, but her face caved into a smile midway through Alicia's reaction of disbelief.

Beckoning her over, Ofelia pulled her into her arms. "He's going to be back soon, a shower can only last so long. Knowing my father, we've only got a few minutes."  
"Wouldn't be the first time I've been caught in a room with someone."  
"Mmm, who walked in on you?"  
"Nick He didn't exactly knock." Kissing Alicia's forehead, Ofelia raised a finger to her lips when she heard the water stop, montioning for Alicia to stop talking. Without warning Ofelia lift her shirt off, swapping it with the one she had laid out on the bed earlier. As she was quickly changing into a different pair of pants, Alicia was cursing in the background, but Ofelia accidentally tuned her out. Alicia stood completely in shock as Ofelia gathered the clothing she had been wearing, Daniel entered the room.

"Alicia- what are you doing here?" He attempted to hide the suspicion in his voice, but none the less it was obvious. Alicia didn't say a word, instead Ofelia answered for her.  
"Cecila asked for our laundry that needed to be cleaned, and Alicia was gathering ours."  
"Ah." Daniel didn't sound convinced, but watched as the clothing was passed from his daughter.  
"She was concerned about blood drying on them. Madison sent me."  
"Very well." A small, subtle nod came from his head as he handed his clothing over. "Thank you." Staring down at the clothing in her hands, Alicia looked up to Ofelia one last time and was met with a sympathetic smile. As Alicia left the bedroom, she could hear Daniel begin speaking in Spanish. He only ever did that when he wanted the conversation to be private, probably because he assumed she didn't know the language.

In the hallway Alicia ran into Nick and shoved the clothing off on him, and headed towards the bathroom to shower. 

Everyone had gathered in the kitchen, by Celia's request, for dinner. Daniel wasn't present, but Ofelia was. When Alicia looked over at the woman she seemed blissful, almost as cheerful as when she'd returned from the supply scavenge not too long ago. Before everyone began eating, Ofelia had found her way right beside Alicia, nearly attatched at the hip. This was the first time they'd been around everyone else- on a good note- and been this close. Face in Alicia's hair, lips pressing occasionally to her ear, she began whispering.  
"Walk with me, tonight, around the grounds? After dinner?"  
"Okay."

Dinner was more amazing than everyone had expected, probably because they were tired of Daniel's fish. Not that they could complain too much, food is food, but almost two months of fish for every meal wasn't exactly their favorite diet. Chris had settled onto the couch, watching a television program that was filmed more than likely before his time. Nick was following Celia like a lost puppy, Strand being with Thomas, and Madison returned to her room with Travis. Ofelia progressively became less cautious of her hanging around Alicia, they couldn't seem to stop touching one another. Unwilling to admit it, Madison was the only person Ofelia didn't feel comfortable knowing that their relationship had evolved.

Taking Ofelia's hand, Alicia guided her outside to the courtyard. Remaining quiet, they walked behind Nick and Celia towards the side of the house. Leading her further away, they walked down to the front step ways of the house. Assuming it was late enough, no one should be heading out anytime soon.  
"We don't have to sneak around, you know. We are both consenting adults." Ofelia was joking, but found herself enjoying the sneaking around.  
"That doesn't stop me from wanting to be alone with you." Kissing her hand, Ofelia nodded in agreement.  
"Earlier," Ofelia paused to taking in a breath, her voice shakier than usual, "when Daniel was talking to me he asked about you. Do you remember when you all left to see if there was anything valuable at the plane?" Alicia nodded so she continued. "He was watching you, us, when you kissed me."  
"Is that bad?"  
"No. He has a hard time trusting people, he always has. Seeing us stressed him, I think. He's never been keen on seeing me kissing people he doesn't approve of."  
"I thought.." Alicia sighed in frustration.  
"In time, he will accept us." 

Being skeptical, Alicia was becoming visably dissappointed. Reading into that, Ofelia brought a hand to her cheek and turned her so they were face to face. She didn't say what she had been thinking, instead she searched the younger womans face before smiling to her. The smile must have been intoxicating, because Alicia couldn't help herself from smiling back. Launching herself foreward, Alicia began kissing her. All of the negativity she'd been feeling from learning Daniel didn't exactly like her faded away as her lips were against Ofelia's, sinking further into a passionate kiss. Ofelia was pulling her atop her lap, urging Alicia to not stop. Moaning softly in satisfaction, Alicia wasn't content in stopping there. Lust, desire, excitement- she couldn't contain the feelings rushing through her body. With Ofelia's tongue lapping away with hers, she felt alive in a way she hadn't before. Someone else was making her feel this way, actively wanting to make her feel as high as she did. Even sex with Matt didn't give her the same sort of rush, the action didn't give her the connection she was feeling. 

Each soft moan past Alicia's throat grew until she couldn't bare the fire inside of her anymore. Trying to catch her breath, she couldn't keep her eyes or hands from shaking. Preoccupied by looking down Ofelia's revealing tanktop, she hadn't noticed that Ofelia had her lay back on the stone steps. She had been hovering over her, Ofelia kissing her neck as she lowered her body against Alicia. Swallowing thickly, Alicia unintentionally sent her waist towards Ofelia, craving her body to be touched as sexually as she could. Their groins had began grinding against one another. Ofelia had clearly done this before, because her body took control as she rythmatically began dry humping her. She would change the pattern of her hips, seeking out Alicia's involuntary reaction, whether verbal or physical. Her thigh pressed harder into Alicia's groin, rubbing all sorts of friction into her, trying to get her off. Kissing became harder to do, because Alicia's breathing was short and quick.  
"Come on, baby!" Ofelia breathed into her neck, intentionally thrusting her leg between Alicia's until the girl finally hit her peak and orgasmed underneath her. Breath raspy, she laid on the steps with Ofelia partially on top of her. By listening to her breathing Ofelia could tell it had been great. Kissing Alicia's collarbone, Ofelia rest her head on her chest, loving how should could feel every bit of oxygen get sucked into her lungs. 

"Jesus. That was incredible." Alicia's voice was far from what it had been earlier in the day, more worn, excited, even eager.  
"Quiero hacerte el amor." The pleading in Ofelia's voice gave off she was far more desperate to do so, needing to be with her urgently.  
"Bien. Si, bien. My room?"

The two hadn't managed to stand without kissing, or make it back to Alicia's room as she had suggested. Almost with every step they caught one another in a kiss, some being fiery and passionate, others being playful. Inside the house the lights were all off, but the television continued to make soft noises in the background. Once inside the room assigned to Alicia, Ofelia had her against the bed in seconds. Lips going all over her body, Alicia was working on taking Ofelia's clothing off. Hovering over her without her shirt on, Ofelia's hands slid down her legs to her feet, untying and removing her shoes. Without the lights the room was almost black, they could hardly see a thing. 

Breath floating down Alicia's leg, she whispered against her skin. "Me encanta todo de ti." Alicia's fingers were shaking but quickly unfastening her shorts. The garment came off easily, along with her underwear.  
"Soy tuya." Crawling her way back up the bed, Ofelia kissed various parts of her body. Alicia's hands guided her face to her own and smothered her in a long kiss. Mouths combining, hands wandering to placea they'd never been before. Alicia was already whimpering under the fingers that were barely touching her.  
"Quítame la ropa?" Ofelia nodded at the request, her hands slipping behind Alicia's back and working to unlatch the bra that separated them. Once it was unlatched she freed her breasts, the most perfect breasts. Mouth going down, she couldn't resist taking one of Alicia's nipples and sucking on it. The soft, dark skin became harder and more sensitive, stiffening under the ministration of her tongue.  
"Increíble. Te gusta eso?"  
"Sí, sí." Hands cupping her breasts, Ofelia started squeezing and rubbing her body, lowering her head to allow her mouth to worship freely. Alicia's hands were threaded into Ofelia's hair, holding her neck and head. Her grasp tightened when her body experienced more excitement than expected. Moaning everso more, she knew thia was only the beginning. 

Torment and agony was what Ofelia was putting her body through, not quite giving her what she wanted, but enough to keep her needing more. She wasn't kidding when she said she wanted to make love with her, rather than have sex. Getting off was just a benefit, wanting Alicia to know she meant more than just sex was what Ofelia wanted to imply. She wasn't sure exactly what the younger woman meant to her, but when she was on the yacht and heard the gunshots, she knew the woman was far more important to her. Ofelia didn't want to lose her, and didn't want to live without her. As her mouth kissed away on her skin, she concidered telling Alicia she loved her, but withheld the comment for later. With what the world had become, dread weighed down on her shoulders. What if later never came?

"Dios mio, te necesito." Alica begged, breathing heavily. She was on the verge of her breaking point, her body having had enough temptations.  
"Te deseo." She kissed down Alicia's stomach, hooking her leg over her shoulder. Hand resting on her groin, she palmed and gently applied pressure against the wetness. Coating her fingers in the liquid that had already gathered, Ofelia eased her fingers individually inside before slipping in two digets. Waiting until she had adjusted to the feeling, until reaching the apex of her knuckles, Ofelia initiated a slow speed of pumping her fingers into Alicia's core. Each small gasp and sound encouraged her to push a little further, deepening her fingers into the sensitive, tight area. Holding her leg closer, Ofelia's speed gradually built. Pulling almost out of the girl, the tips of her fingers swirled over her clitoris quickly before burying themselves in her again. 

Lips lowered down Alicia's leg towards her thighs, until lingering near her center. As Ofelia's fingers withdrew from Alicia's body she brought them to her lips, she licked the liquid pleasure that coated herself. Grasping both of Alicia's thighs, she brought her head between her legs and lowered herself until combining with her body. If there were ever a moment in time to dwell on, this was it, the anticipation felt from Alicia. That feeling was what she'd been craving all night; the urgency, needing- everything. Mouth pressed to her body, Ofelia's tongue was searching out her clitoris, sucking all sorts of different patterns against the sensitive bud. 

Being quiet was out of the picture, and possibly the last thought coarsing through Alicia's mind. There wasn't a chance in hell she would be able to contain the sounds and words frm her lips. Nails scratching against Ofelia's scalp, she didn't want her lips, tongue, or head going anywhere besides where it was. "Cógeme fuerte!" Alicia called out, followed by a lengthy moan when more suction came from Ofelia's mouth. Again and again the girl cried various praises, more coming when Ofelia's fingers re-entered her body.  
"Te gusta como te mamo?" Ofelia purred against her, feeling the womans body tighten to her touch. So close; fingers trilling rapidly in the girl under her, clenching repeatedly around her. Alicia's body wouldn't hold back her orgasm much longer, and Ofelia knew that. Keeping the coarse Ofelia didn't hold back or stop anything- and wasn't going to until Alicia experienced the divine feeling that would overcome her. Enwrapped in exactly that, Alicia's body spasmed with delight. Heavy breathing past her lips as Ofelia prolonged the feeling for her until her body relaxed. Ofelia took the opportunity of making her way to lay equally with Alicia to kiss her sweat-ridden body. Hips, stomach, ribs, breast, cheek. 

Chewing on her bottom lip carelessly, Ofelia was about to ask Alicia if she were alright when she became attracted to her lips much like a magnet. Alicia didn't seem to run out of energy anytime soon, because they continued to have sex with oneanother well into the night. 

Tired, dry eyes were stirring behind Ofelia's eyelids because of a certain hand moving around on her stomach.  
"Too early." She murmured, fighting back a yawn. She could feel as Alicia smiled against her neck, her hand continuing to move.  
"My body is .. sore."  
"Mine is tired." Alicia couldn't help but chuckle softly.  
"Not like tha-" stopping mid-sentence, her head snapped up to the door as soon as she heard the hinges.

"Alicia are you ever going to-" Chris had started speaking before the door was open, stopping dead in his tracks when he saw the bed.  
"Out! Chris!" He hadn't seen any bare skin, rather her atop of Ofelia, presumably naked since their clothing was everywhere. Turning red, he closed the door behind him upon exiting.

"Shit. Shit, shit." Alicia held the sheet against her chest as she sat up, nearly as embarassed as Chris was. Ofelia was laughing, and pitifully trying to hide it which cost her a smack to the arm.  
"Estás muy hermosa." Ofelia sat up to kiss her lovers lips, hoping it would calm the frantic sight before her, although it didn't. "There's no point in rushing out of here after him, albeit I would dress incase more unsuspecting company were to enter." Alicia huffed in agreement as she searched for her clothing. Gathering most of it on the bed, Ofelia sorted out hers and began dressing. Alicia had her clothing on respectfully fast, possibly due to her still being embarassed. Hand on the door handle, Ofelia hesitated opening it.  
"Before we leave, I wanted you to know I love you, Alicia." An enormous pit decided to grow the moment before she'd made her announcement. Not expecting a response, she opened the door and started trying to leave only to be stopped by a hand on her forearm.  
"Wait. I love you, too." Smiling at oneanother, Ofelia leaned foreward and kissed her. 

Everyone had been gathered in the family room, no one made a scene when they entered, but Nick had been sniggering to Chris.  
"How did you sleep lastnight, Alicia?" Nick asked playfully, with a smirk across his face.  
"Pretty well." Unintentionally, when she thought back to the night before she couldn't help the smile that accompanied the memory.  
"We know." He sniggered, earning a swat to the head from his mother.  
"Next time keep it down." Madison commented; Alicia held her tongue to keep any unwelcomed comments in. "The walls are thinner than they look, and it's hard sleeping in the room adjacent to you and Ofelia." Mouth opening and closing, not another word came from Alicia's mouth. Ofelia on the other hand couldn't contain her smile, although she tried from behind her hand. Much to her surprise, Madison wasn't the least bit against their relationship as she had thought.


End file.
